Clumsy In Love
by symphonicblues
Summary: When the coordinator looses all types of his coordination, Drew doesn't let it stop him from wanting to share a single dance with his soon to be wife, even if he's completely sick and only in pjs and socks..


"What are you doing out of bed?"

Emerald eyes stared back at sapphire ones, both alight with challenge. One of them was going to have to break the stare and accept their fall in defeat. Normally some type of heated expression would be exchanged before one gaze faltered, but today that didn't happen. Instead, the former only closed his eyes before retreating to the other side of the kitchen where the fridge was located.

" _Drew?_ " May pressed on. The slight bit of annoyance was evident in her voice, but it wasn't every day that she had to deal with her soon to be husband's stubborn attitude. What only made matters worse was that it seemed to escalate when he was sick. "You should be back in bed."

A small sigh escaped him before he withdrew from the refrigerator with a carton of orange juice in hand. "Is it wrong of me to want a glass of juice at least?" he questioned her with a raspy voice. Somehow Drew had managed to pick up something in the contest hall the previous week that had almost wiped him of his voice completely. What wasn't helping the matter was that his allergies were also acting up with the arrival of spring and the man honestly felt like a complete mess. He couldn't even bother to put his contacts in thanks to his current state.

"N-no nothing is wrong with that," May replied as she crossed over to him before slowly prying the carton from his hands. "Just...let me pour it for you at least."

"Afraid I'm going to taint it with whatever I have?"

The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even if he was sick, and hardly had a voice, somehow he still had had energy to still use sarcasm on her. "No. But if it'll get you back to bed quicker, the better." She opened the cabinet to grab a glass before beginning to pour the drink. "Your meds won't be filled for another day now, so you should at least attempt resting. Right?" She offered him a smile before handing him the glass.

"Yeah..." Drew eyed the glass for a moment before taking it from her, hating to admit that her words did hold some truth, but that smile of her's wasn't exactly helping him either. As he began taking small sips of the drink, May made her way back over towards the kitchen table. It was the first time that Drew had even bothered to take notice of the items that were scattered across it. Slowly he made his way over, peering over the girl's shoulder now that she was seated. Not that the act had even helped him as he wasn't even bothering to wear his glasses so the objects looked like a complete blur. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on our wedding invitations," May responded before handing him one of them to inspect, totally forgetting he wasn't wearing anything to see them with. "These do have to get out to our guest you know?"

Drew squinted at the card, trying this best to make out the writing before setting it back on the table. "You _do_ know our wedding planner helps with this, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't want them to do _everything_. I feel like I could at least plan _something!_ "

"Well, you are planning on being beautiful right?" A small smirk played on his lips as he received a teasing hit with one of the invitations from her. He didn't need to see to know that her face was bright red.

"Of course I am! But I mean something more...well, reasonable?"

"Being beautiful isn't reasonable?" He let out a small attempt of a laugh before he received another swat from an invitation.

"I'm being serious Drew!"

"Okay okay..." He rolled his eyes for a moment as he took a sip of the juice again before a small idea came to his head. "You know...there is _something_ that you can practice." He placed the now empty glass on the table and smiled as he saw he finally had the brunette's attention. "Actually, it's something we both need to practice."

May quickly looked up from the invitations again. "If it's our vows, you can forget it Hayden. They aren't being said until the wedding." Not to mention she knew they would probably only give the man an inflated ego which was not needed this early in the morning. However, Drew only shook his head at her which caused a puzzle expression to cross her face. "Then what else is there?"

"Simple." He extended his hand, slowly pulling her out of her seat and into the middle of the kitchen floor. "Practice our dancing."

"You're in no condition to dance," May objected, her face beginning to flush. "You barely have enough balance to walk which is why you need to be in bed."

Of course her protests were being completely ignored Drew moved a hand to her waits while the other held her's firmly. A small sigh escaped her. He really wasn't going to let her get out of this, was she? At least they were in the vicinity of their own home, both of them still in their sleeping attire with only socks to protect their feet, so they couldn't look completely embarrassing to the public. May could only feel more grateful as Drew began his attempt to glide them across the floor, humming the tune of the song they both had picked; but the only issue was with his voice almost gone, it sounded terribly off key. She did her best to hold back the small giggle that was welling up inside her, but she failed.

"What's so funny?" Drew rasped as he brought them to a sad attempt of a sway.

A small smile came to the brunette's face. "It's nothing." She knew he wasn't the most fantastic dancer, but when it did come to some sort of slow or ballroom dancing, Drew had it down perfectly. The coordinator had just lost all types of coordination with his allergies and she'd be grateful once the pharmacist called them. Then maybe this could be repeated with a less tone death Drew, but still she'd go along with it for now. "Just promise me you'll go back to bed after this, okay?"

"I'll hold you to my word."

He began his terrible attempt of humming again while still leading them in his terrible attempt of a sway. Drew's eyes were closed as if he was trying to concentrate on getting the tune of the song right as well making sure he got their steps correctly while he lead them. It was the little moments like this that reminded her as of why she loved the man so much. When his guard was down, he could be just on her level of silliness, but as well as his own level of passionate; at times it seemed like he was just another person, but she knew that it was all just him. Silently, May rested her head against his shoulder while closing her eyes. She truly did love all of him.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, terrible humming and awkward dancing. It wasn't until Drew began to cease his humming and slow down their rocking that May knew that the blissful moment was ending. Sighing, she opened her eyes before lifting her head to see the familiar emerald gaze looking down at her fondly. "Over already?" she questioned.

"They'll be more dances to come," he replied as he rested his forehead against her's briefly. The only reason he had really stopped was that he was beginning to feel dizzy. Maybe May _did_ have a point earlier about him needing to stay in bed. But still, before he could return to their bedroom, he still had to do one final thing. He bent his head down, placing his lips against her's for a small kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to bring a rosy tint to the girl's face. "By the way...you've officially been tainted."

A smirk came to his face while a blank look entered her's as he released her and began to make his way back towards their bedroom. It wasn't long before he heard a deafening screech followed by his name that he knew she had finally figured it out. She loved all of him, even the small fragments of his inner jerk, but he was her's.


End file.
